


Keep Me Closer

by JaredSamalecki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Minor Character Death, No major characters, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader is at Stanford, pre sam/reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredSamalecki/pseuds/JaredSamalecki
Summary: Pairings - Pre Sam Winchester x ReaderRequested - Hey Hun! Can I get H11 and H14 with Sam Winchester please? 👻Prompts - H11 - “Hey, keep your eyes on me.”“Is it behind me?” ___ asked frightfully. ___ gulped before answering.“Just, just look at me, yeah, everything’s going to be OK.”H14 “So we’re dealing with a (supernatural creature), great, just great!”





	Keep Me Closer

It started with one death, the death of Amelia Smith, she’d been your roommate and had been bullied terribly. You hadn’t helped much but you still felt the overwhelming guilt when you had read she had killed herself. 

Since then the people who bullied her had started going missing and then turning up dead, looking like they’d been severely tortured beforehand. You couldn’t help but think it was more than just a creepy coincidence but you couldn’t think of reasonable explanation for the deaths. 

There were at least seven main bullies, so far three of them had turned up dead. After reading reports that were being released to the public it seemed that the girls went missing for three days before showing it, it was one of the many consistencies in all the deaths. Each victim had had her tongue cut off and significant blood loss. 

It was safe to say you were ready to flee town.

-

-

-

“New case Sammy, not sure what we’re dealing with yet but it’s definitely our type of gig.” Dean said as he walked into the motel they were staying at.

“Oh yeah?” Sam asked, not looking up from his laptop. 

“Yeah, so people have been going missing, so far all college girls, for three days and showing up dead with no tongue and their intestines twisted into knots.” Here Sam looked up with a disgusted look causing Dean to nod in agreement. “They’ve also got stab wounds. So you ready to head out?” 

“Yeah sure. Hey, where’s the case?” Sam questioned as he closed the laptop and began packing up his belongings, Dean following in suit.

“Stanford University.” Dean told him with a grin. Sam’s eyes widened and he looked like he was going to protest but Dean was quick to interrupt. “It’ll be alright Sammy, no demons, should be an easy case. In and out.” 

-

-

-

Something was definitely happening at Stanford. Another girl had gone missing, it was the second day since she’d been reported gone and the police were no closer to finding her than they were the other girls, meaning the fourth girl was probably going to show up dead tomorrow.

A knock on your door made you stop working on the project you had due in next week. Even though everything seemed to be going to hell you still needed the grades and couldn’t let this affect your life. 

“Hi there, I’m Agent Mercury, he’s Agent Taylor, FBI, we’re here to ask you some questions about a Miss Amelia Smith. Do you have a moment?” The smaller of the two spoke but you ignored him in favour of looking at the taller. 

“Agent Taylor, huh?” You asked, voice full of humour. “Gotta say I prefered Winchester.” You saw the confusion on ‘Agent Mercury’s’ face whereas Sam looked at you with a wide smile, albeit a bit shocked.

“Y/N?” He asked, stepping past his friend and over to you. You instantly wrapped him in a hug, not realising until now how much you’d missed your friend. Sure you had kept in contact with one another after he left but it wasn’t the same. He pulled out of the hug and before he could talk you began to question him.

“What’re you doing here? What’s with the fake FBI act? Are you staying? Did you hear about the killings?” Sam placed a hand on your shoulder and shushed you with a grin.

“Let’s go inside and talk yeah? By the way, that’s my brother Dean.” He told you before entering your room fully and taking a seat at your desk chair. You gestured for his brother to come in too and he took a seat on the edge of your bed.

“So what’s going on?” You asked Sam.

“Well, we think we can help with the investigation they’re doing on Amelia, hence the fake FBI act. Can you tell us anything at all about the deaths?” You couldn’t help but be a bit shocked that former law student, who managed to get a full scholarship to Stanford, Sam Winchester was now breaking many laws by pretending to be the FBI but didn’t question it for now, it could wait.

“Well Amelia was my roommate. We knew each other for about a year, she was in my class, the criminal law one. Um, there’s one thing I noticed, the girls that have been going missing and then showing up dead used to bully her a lot. I knew about it, hard not to when you were living with her but I didn’t do anything about it. I tried to be there for her but she was too far gone and then one day she killed herself, few days after that the deaths started happening.” You watched as Sam and Dean looked at each other, wordlessly conversing and understanding everything the other said. Dean shrugged and turned to you.

“Thank you, Y/N, you’ve been very helpful. C’mon Sam, we gotta go.” Dean said as he stood up and headed to the door.

“Wait, you’re just leaving?” You asked looking at Sam.

“We’re in town for a few days but then, yeah, we’ll probably head out.” He told you with a slight frown, making no move to leave your room.

“What happened to you? I know Jess died and I know you couldn’t stand to be here, hell I get that but what happened after that? You’re going around pretending to be the FBI! That’s not the Sam Winchester I knew!” You snapped, wanting answers from your friend.

“I can’t tell you because it’s better you don’t know and you wouldn’t believe me anyway.” He told you cryptically.

“Seriously, that’s all I get. Come on Sam, tell me what you’ve been doing since you left.” You were frustrated, you cared about him and knew him when he was happy and ready to get through law school, ready to have a life.

“I can’t!” He snapped at you.

“Why?” You snapped back, aware his brother had stepped forward to attempt to defuse the situation.

“Because if I tell you, you’ll end up like Jessica!” Sam yelled, his breathing heavy and his eyes misted over. You quickly became quiet, reaching out to hold his hand.

“Sam, you gottta tell me what you’re doing. I’m worried about you.” You pleaded with him softly.

“I can’t, I’m sorry but I can’t.” With that he stood up and left the room causing you to look down with a sad, defeated look.

-

-

-

“You ok?” Dean asked after a long period of silence, they had left the flat you were at and found at motel before beginning their research.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam lied knowing it was pointless because Dean could see through him.

“Yeah, stupid question. Let’s just finish this case and get the hell out of here.” He said, holding his beer bottle up to Sam.

“I’ll drink to that.” With a clink of the bottles the boys gulped down their drinks.

Sam scrolled through pages of lore before coming across one that sounded promising. He read over the article a few times before mentioning it to Dean but it was all there, the cutting of the tongue, knotted intestines, puncture wounds.

“I think I found what we’re dealing with.” He announced, causing Dean to look up and close his laptop slightly, “It sounds like it’s a Kanaima.”

“A kana-what?” Dean asked, eyebrows knitted together as he tried to remember if he’d read about it in dad’s journal.

“A Kanaima. The lore says Kanaima are avenging spirits or humans possessed by said spirits. Kanaima are shape-shifters and can appear in a variety of forms. Kanaima attack and kill their victims in retaliation for some injustice. In order to accomplish their goal, Kanaima will possess the bodies of animals or people. In such possessed form the host becomes enraged, wild, and will violently attack it's victims. Kanaima are not above harming or killing the friends, family, and loved-ones of it's victim. They live in the forests and become feral. An interesting aspect of the Kanaima is that it seeks the painful suffering of it's victim and will not kill its victim outright. Instead, the Kanaima works it so that the victim dies a painful death three days after it's attack. During this process the Kanaima slashes the tongue of its victim so that he/she cannot speak of what is occurring. Victims of the Kanaima often die from having their intestines twisted up into knots. The Kanaima must perform a strange ritual that includes the ingesting of the victims blood on the third night after the death of the victim. The ritual includes the stabbing of the corpse with a special staff or stick of wood and then licking-off the blood or fluids clinging to the stick when it is pulled from the body.” 

““So we’re dealing with a Kanaima, great, just great! Does it say how to kill it?” Dean asked, taking another swig of his drink.

“Um, defences against a Kanaima are...unknown.” Sam finished with a sigh.

“I’ll call Bobby to start researching and we can go hunt ourselves a Kanaima.”

-

-

-

Taking a short cut through the woods was probably one of the worst ideas you’d had. Everything looked so much more threatening when one was alone in the woods after sun down and every noise made you jump. Though you knew you were alone you couldn’t help but feel like you were being watched and it sent a shiver up your shine. 

You were so close to the forests exit when something grabbed you from behind, you let out a piercing scream before a large hand placed itself over your mouth, effectively cutting off your scream.

“Relax, it’s me.” The hand on your shoulder turned you around and you came face to face with Sam, glaring at him instantly. 

“Dude! Who grabs somebody in the woods!” You fumed, turning you glare onto his brother who was still laughing from your fright.

“Sorry but what are you doing in the woods alone!? People are going missing and you’re just-” Sam cut himself off when a loud scream could be heard. He took one look at Dean and the pair were instantly running towards the source. 

“Stay there!” Sam yelled over his shoulder and, yeah, like hell you were just going to stay here alone. The safer option would be to stick with the two people who seemed to have some clue of what was going on. 

You quickly caught up with them but the three of you came to a halt when you saw a women with greasy, untamed hair, ripped clothing and dirt on her skin. Your eyes left her and you saw the fourth missing girl, blood trickling from her mouth causing you to assume the scream was from her tongue being cut out.

“Oh my God.” You muttered, face turning dangerously pale. Sam and Dean whipped around to face you with angry eyes.

“What part of stay there didn’t you get?” Dean snapped before look back at the two women. Sam was looking at you with concern but you couldn’t look away from the scene in front of you. The dirty women hadn’t noticed you yet and neither had the fourth missing girl. 

“Did Bobby get back to you yet?” Sam asked urgently. 

“Yeah, I got it here.” Dean replied unzipping his bag and pulling out two silver knives dipped in what looked like blood, the thought made you grimace.

“One stab to the heart, one to the head.” Dean told him as he passed Sam the knife.

“You take the head, I’ll get the heart and you,” he said turning to you, “please stay there.” You nodded at him, not daring to speak in fear on what could happen.

You watched as Sam and Dean crept forward and the woman let out and screech that was definitely not human before fleeing past them. They began to look around frantically before Dean’s gaze froze on you.

“Sam.” Dean’s voice was croaky as he got Sam’s attention, Sam immediately looked towards you his own eyes widening. 

“Hey, keep your eyes on me.” Sam told you, his voice shaking as he looked sickly pale.

“Is it behind me?” You asked frightfully. Sam gulped before answering.

“Just, just look at me, yeah, everything’s going to be OK.” Behind you the Kanaima had pulled out the bow and arrow the lore had mentioned and was getting ready to shoot it at you before Dean snuck up behind it just in time to stab the knife through the Kanaima’s head and quickly through the heart.

Sam’s whole body physically relaxed as he let out a sigh of relief which told you everything you needed to know, you were safe.

“Oh my God.” You muttered again and Sam took a few steps forward before wrapping his arms around your shaking body. 

“It’s ok, you’re ok, it’s ok, you’re good.” Sam muttered into your hair, gripping you tightly as though you would disappear. You appreciated the tight grip he had on you, needing the support right now.

-

-

-

Dean had called in the police and the three of you fled the scene before the showed up. The three of you were now sat in the boys motel room, a hot drink in each of your hands. 

“So you’re telling me that monsters and all that Supernatural stuff really exists?” You asked skeptically. 

“Yeah. Jessica was killed by the same demon that killed our mom and ever since I left Stanford we’ve been saving people, hunting things, the family business.” He told you with a slight laugh, you saw the smile Dean had on his face, a sad smile, as he looked at his brother.

“That’s insane!” You exclaimed, “I mean, demons, ghosts, Kanaima’s. Are vampires real? What about werewolves?” You questioned rapidly causing Sam to laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, vampires, demons, they’re all real.” He told you with a grin.

“So you’re going to be gone soon? Back on the road?” You asked, the relaxed atmosphere becoming more serious.

“Yeah I am. This is my life now and, yeah, it’s not always great but I love it.” He told you sincerely before continuing, “but I promise I’ll come down here more often and visit, I didn’t realise just how much I missed you until I came back.” You smiled softly at him before telling him you missed him too and he better come back.

-

-

-

Saying goodbye to Sam was harder than you’d thought it’d be. The boys dropped you back off at Stanford, Sam getting out of the car with you and walking you to the doors of the building.

“This isn’t goodbye you know, I’ll see you around Agent Taylor.” You told him with a smirk.

“Oh trust me, I’m counting on it, Miss Y/L/N.” He replied before his eyes turned sad.

“Hey, none of that. You have my number, you know where I live. Just, just make sure you keep your promise and come visit, yeah? And don’t leave it until there’s a few deaths, visit whenever you want.” You told him seriously and he nodded at you.

“I will, I promise I’ll be back. See you soon,Y/N.” He said as he wrapped you in a tight hug and placed a kiss on you head. You waved him off as he walked back to the Impala, a small smile threatening to break into a grin played on your face.

“See you soon, Sam Winchester.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
